cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fred Jones
Fred Jones '''(or simply known as '''Fred '''or '''Freddie) is a recurring tritagonist in the Black Lion franchise. He's the leader of the Mystery Gang and a wise and brave individual who cares strongly for others and solves mysteries for their happiness and well-being. Background Fred was born in Coolsville and worked in a reporting business with his extended family. The Jones were responsible for finding interesting stories for their news show every night. Every news story made the Jones very famous and wealthy. Fred's childhood began at elementary school where he met Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo. They formed a friendship with each other and love for mysteries when they read a book about it in their reading class. On the playground, the next day, the gang dreamed of solving a mystery of their own. Just then, a bank was robbed and the thief managed to escape before the authorities could come and arrest him. Determined to help the authorities, the gang decided to use Scooby's strong sense of smell to find the robber. Scooby and the gang discovered some footprints coming out of the safe. The gang followed the footprints and found the thief. Unfortunately, they couldn't catch up with him, so they listened to Velma's genius idea. Fred and Shaggy untied the net from the soccer field and used it to capture the thief. The thief was taken into custody and since that day, Fred and the gang decided to work together to solve mysteries and bring villains to justice. Development The storywriter decided to include the Mystery Gang since he was writing about Scooby Doo. While creating a Wooten version of Fred, the storywriter decided to have Fred being a member of family who were news reporters. The storywriter also decided to include Fred's fashion sense and the way, he tells the gang to split up, if they're looking for clues. Personality Fred is portrayed as a strong, independent and brave gang leader. Next to Daphne, Velma and Matthew, Fred is determined to find a logical explanation for a mystery while Shaggy and Scooby are believing that the monsters, illusions and their other unique special abilities are responsible for the crime. On mysteries, Fred has a sense of adventure and enjoys doing it with his friends. He has a close relationship with the gang and is willing to make sacrifices for them. He is positive and determined to keep an optimistic demeanor when things seem bleak to others. Fred is somewhat stern and strict especially with Scooby and Shaggy. He is often annoyed with their antics but cares for them, nonetheless. When the Mystery Gang usually fights with each other, Fred tries to break the fight up, because he believes that the fighting is unnecessary and that it might lead them to saying something, they'll regret or end their friendship. Aside from Fred's determination to keep the Mystery Gang on their best behavior, he is a gentlemen and treats his friends with respect and kindness. For example, when Matthew was afraid of going to prison and leaving his extended family, Fred comforted the latter and promised to help him and to remain by his side no matter, what happens to him. Fred does care a little bit about his looks, as he enjoys going out to get his hair and usually enjoys getting new clothes for a new wardrobe. Physical appearance Fred is a slender man wearing a blue shirt and dark blue jeans. He has perfectly shaped blonde hair and green eyes. Appearances Cheesy Case On an ordinary day, Fred is driving the gang to New York City for the Science Convention, only to discover it has cancelled because of rat monster attacking the scientists and murdering a security guard. Matthew was being interrogated by the NYPD for supposedly creating the rat, despite the latter's protests. Just then, Matthew encounters the Mystery Gang and asks them to help him clear his name by catching the rat monster. The Mystery Gang agreed to help. First, Fred put the gang into groups and go and interview teachers and classmates, see if they had a rivalry against Matthew. The interviews ended peacefully but there were no leads to who was behind of the murder of the security guard and scientists. Velma had the idea of going to the rat's hideout and see if there are any clues. With help from Hornhead, the gang located the rat's hideout and were about to enter and search for clues. However, Scooby refused to go inside the spooky mansion. After a brief struggle, Matthew told the gang a little about his backstory. Fred was immediately touched about Matthew's scarring backstory and how he promised his subjects, he would always be there for them. Scooby was also touched by the young genius' backstory and bravely agreed to go into the spooky mansion with no hesitate. While they were inside the mansion, they discovered a wax polisher and a pack of cigars. Initially confused by the clues, the gang were about to take them back to the apartment, for research, not before running into the rat monster. In an act of Scooby's selflessness and Matthew's resourcefulness, the gang escaped the mansion and the rat's clutches. At the apartment, Matthew discovered the owner of the wax polisher and cigars. With that evidence, Matthew ordered Fred to set a trap, much to the latter's delight. With all of his strength and effort, Fred successfully prepared the trap and patiently waited for the rat to come and take the bait. However, the rat avoided the trap and was about to ruthlessly maul Matthew, Fred, Daphne, Velma and Shaggy but Scooby pushed the rat into the net. Scooby and the rat was freed from the net. The rat was unmasked and it was revealed to Hornhead. He wanted to murder Matthew, so he can steal his notebook and use his inventive ideas to build inventions that will make him famous and rich. Hornhead was taken into custody and Matthew had the charges dropped. To show the gang, how grateful he is for the Mystery Gang's help, he took them to the Good Eats restaurant. While they were there, Fred told Matthew, that he enjoyed the adventure and is willing to help him on any other adventure. The episode ends with Scooby howling his famous catchphrase. The Black Lion Fred will appear in the upcoming episodes of the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Detectives Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Adults Category:Based-off characters Category:Writers Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:American characters Category:Bosses Category:Tritagonists